


Another Saturday Night

by Angevon



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angevon/pseuds/Angevon
Summary: Yosuke knew that double shot of tequila had been a bad idea, but with everyone else drinking around him, he hadn't given it a second thought.





	Another Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> [This is based on a quora post that I was linked to. (NSFW)](https://www.quora.com/What-s-the-naughtiest-experience-you-ve-had-in-a-dorm-room)

Yosuke kinda hated college. He hated getting up at 6am for 7am classes, he hated how his professors would spend the entire class period talking about _their_ college days instead of lecturing, he hated how expensive the textbooks were...

And he hated how attractive the guy in the room next door to him was, with his stupid gray hair and the fact he didn't wear an undershirt so you could see through his button-down to his rippling pecs. Yosuke had exchanged barely a dozen words with him over the course of the semester and it was totally unfair. Yosuke wished it was at least a dozen more than that, but it seemed their schedules just didn't match and he hardly saw the dude at all. 

Anyway, what Yosuke _didn't_ hate was how easy it was to find a party on campus every Saturday night. He'd spent the last 3 hours getting totally trashed and was now stumbling his way back to his dorm. It took him a few tries to swipe his ID card in the reader at the building entrance to get the door open—turns out it won't read if you swipe it on the side without the magnetic strip—and then he was lurching into the elevator. He hit the button for the wrong floor on his first attempt, but eventually he made it to his floor. The door to his room wasn't locked, but he didn't think anything of it as he threw himself onto his bed, ready to pass the fuck out.

His hand landed on something soft, though... He curled his fingers, exploring, and found, to his pleasant surprise, that it was a nice butt.

He _had_ chatted up more than a few girls at the party, though he didn't remember any of them returning his interest. But maybe he'd been wrong and he had gotten lucky enough to tell one of them where he lived on campus. He was too drunk to care about the details, especially with the proof right there next to him. It was too dark in the room to see who it was, and even if he could it wasn't like he remembered any of the girls' names anyway.

He started stroking the butt, over and over again. It was nice and toned but still pliant under his fingers, and the girl stirred on his bed, sighing softly, encouragingly, so he kept at it, squeezing and then giving it a pinch. He began to explore a little more, letting his fingers roam a little into the divide on the next stroke. There was a sigh and a shiver from his partner at his touch.

Then the girl rolled over and he began to grin. He was totally getting lucky tonight! He settled his hands on her, expecting to find a wet pussy there, but instead his hands closed around a prominent cock.

Curious more than surprised, he didn't stop touching it. The cock was already a bit wet and it hardened at his touch. He shifted on the bed because his own dick was starting to twitch too. He kept at it, stroking the cock with the same technique he'd use on himself, as best he could from the angle, anyway, and when he heard a soft moan from his partner, he couldn't help but be turned on. 

The urge to suck it hit him like a truck, and before he knew it he was already moving his head down there and giving the shaft a nice long lick. It was a big cock but not enormous and he was sure he could get his whole mouth over it. He licked it a little more, enjoying the way it twitched along his tongue, before closing his lips over the tip and starting to work his way down. His partner gasped and he felt proud of himself for causing such pleasure. He had to please them even more now, so he took more and more in, working his tongue around it, his hands stroking where he couldn't reach with his mouth, working his partner as best he could.

He was rewarded with a swell. The cock twitched, once, twice, and then his mouth was filled with hot sticky cum, some of it spilling out around his lips. Without a second thought, he swallowed as well as he could, and when it was through, he didn't stop sucking. 

To his pleasure, the cock stayed hard in his mouth, so he kept at it, licking and sucking and getting more and more turned on. He freed a hand to start stroking himself and began playing with his partner's balls with the other. He moaned loudly around the cock, not caring if his dorm neighbors heard him, almost in time to his partner's soft moans. He felt lightheaded; he couldn't believe he'd gotten this lucky, to have a delicious cock throbbing in his mouth, and then he felt that swell again. As fast as he could, he moved his head back and let the cum fill his whole mouth—this time he didn't want to miss a drop. As he began to swallow, the pleasure hit him hard and he came himself, two strong jets right into his own palm.

The cock was spent now, but in the haze of pleased exhaustion Yosuke sucked on it just a little more before finally pulling off of it. He gave it a fond pat with his dirty hand before lying back down on the bed and cuddling up next to his partner, giving them a cum-laced kiss on the cheek before finally passing out.

* * *

The next day, Yosuke woke up with a groan. He had an awful hangover. He knew that double shot of tequila had been a bad idea, but with everyone else drinking around him he hadn't given it a second thought.

The memory of that hot dream came rushing back to him and he blushed in the privacy of his own room. He hadn't really sucked some random dude's dick and swallowed all that cum, had he? Well, it said a lot about him that his subconscious had created such a vivid fantasy. He knew his sexuality was a big question mark. That fantasy helped cement at least a part of it.

Then he realized with a start that the Risette poster on the wall of his dorm room was missing and _holy shit_ this wasn't his room at all. He was in someone else's and that someone else was right next to him on the bed and oh. It hadn't been a dream.

And that someone else was his ridiculously attractive next door neighbor, who was reclining on the bed, naked, and that dick, soft now, looked mighty fine in the morning light coming through the window, as mighty fine as the rest of him. Yosuke let his eyes take in the lovely sight, roving up the man's body until he reached his eyes.

His eyes, open and softly questioning.

Yosuke's own eyes widened in return. "H..." he began. He tried again. "Hello...?"

He then smiled sheepishly, embarrassed at, well, everything, but not unhappy about this turn of events. But he didn't know what this guy thought about all this, and a thousand and one worries began raising their ugly heads and—

And then the guy pulled him down into a kiss, and he knew everything would be all right.


End file.
